5G mobile networking must meet ever more diverse demands. Generally, the demands on a 5G mobile network can impact the number of sustainable connections, latency, and throughput across the network. As the number of devices connected over 5G networks increases, an exponential number of connections increases as well; applications such as self-driving cars often require ultralow latency connections; and, as compared to 4G networks, the throughput requirements on 5G networks is often a thousand times higher than on 4G networks, thus requiring vast numbers of representational state transfer (REST) calls over hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) connections between various network functions (NF) underpinning 5G networks.